Una ultima oportunidad
by Reiko-dk
Summary: Yuki Eiri piensa que realmente no quiere ser especial para alguien, él y su gran orgullo nunca aceptaria de manera abierta el amor que siente por Shuichi, pero que pasa cuando lo ve totalemente perdido.[ok, Cap 2 Arriba] please lean, dejen reviews
1. Track 1 ´Es tiempo de olvidar

**Una Ultima Oportunidad **

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un Fic sobre Gravitation...YxS  
1° Track Dedicado a mi querida amiga Asusa Seguchi,y a mis queridos lectores con mucho cariño espero les agrade y dejen algún review va? jeje  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Track 1 **_"Es tiempo de olvidar" _

----Departamento de Yuki Eiri 9:58 am----

.-Vamos Yuki lo hice con mucho cariño para ti!. (decía el peli-rosa, tomando entre sus manos una charola)

.-No, que acaso no entiendes? tú me quieres matar con esas cosas baka. (manifestó Yuki alejándose del chico)

.-Que te cuesta! T.T. (Shuichi corre tras el, pasando por encima del sofá)

.-Me puede costar la vida, las veces anteriores tuve que soportar el pan quemado, el café en lugar de azúcar tenia sal que puedo esperar ahora?...que se te caiga el veneno?. (decía el fríamente)

.-No exageres! Yuki anda mira que esta vez me la pase desde muy temprano preparándolo. (lo alcanza y le pone la charola frente a la cara)

.-Que No Baka!. (grito un furioso Yuki tirando a la vez la charola con la comida, dejando a un perturbado Shuichi)

.-Yu...ki. (Menciono el joven peli-rosa en voz baja mirando como Yuki salia del departamento sin decir nada)

----10:36 am, en el Estudio de Grabación----

.-Que tal buenos días!. (gritaba entrando un emocionado Suguru)

.-Buenos días Suguru. (respondió Ryuichi)

.-Y Shindou-san?.

.-Aun no llega y lo peor es que no podemos comenzar sin el. (agrego Hiro arreglando su guitarra)

.-Bueno ya saben como es, seguro que ya no tarda en llegar. (En cuanto termino su comentario la puerta del Estudio se abrió dejando paso para Shuichi que aun pensaba en lo que había sucedido con Yuki)

.-Vaya! a que se debe esta hora de tú llegada? acaso de nuevo ayudaste a un cachorro en las calles?. (decía K apuntando con su magnum)

.-Lo siento, vamos que ya es tarde. (fue lo único que lograron escuchar por parte de Shuichi)

.-Que...

.-No, dejalo (dijo Hiro mirando a Ryuichi)

----El tiempo pasaba y Shuichi trataba de no mostrar su dolor ante lo sucedido en la mañana de ese día, por supuesto su gran amigo no lo pensaba así y decidió hablarle en cuanto estuvieron solos----

.-¿Otra pelea? (Hiro mira a Shuichi mientras este hace como si no le escuchara) Por que pelearon ahora? (pregunto de nuevo angustiado, sin obtener ninguna respuesta solo logro escuchar unos sollozos por parte del chico de ojos violeta) ¿Shuichi como puedo ayudarte si no me dices que pasa? (Ahora el joven se encontraba frente a Shuichi)

.-Es que...(la voz de Shuichi se cortaba y sus sollozos comenzaban a hacerse mas fuertes)

.-Vamos Shuichi que pasa (Hiro intentaba encontrar los ojos de su amigo, pero este se negaba)

.-No...no puedo mas Hiro ¡Ya no puedo! (Shuichi solto un grito desgarrador, y sus piernas se doblaron cayendo de rodillas frente a Hiro y este se agacho para cogerlo y colocar sus manos en sus hombros)

.-Shuichi...

.-Estoy desesperandome cada día mas, me estoy muriendo poco a poco con sus indiferencias, me mata que siempre me grite por cualquier cosa! no soporto mas. (El llanto de Shuichi se hacia cada vez mas desgarrador para su amigo, lo conocía desde siempre y jamas lo había visto de ese modo)

.-Que paso! (pregunto de nuevo Hiro logrando que Shuichi levantara la mirada)

.-Como de costumbre...peleamos en la mañana, yo...me levante desde muy temprano para prepararle el desayuno pero...me lo tiro todo sabiendo que lo hice con tanto esfuerzo y cariño para el, solo para el! (Su llanto seguía, mientrasoprimia con sus manos su pantalón y así poder evitar que su voz se terminara)

.-Suichi...que piensas hacer?

.-Yo, voy a terminar con todo este dolor para siempre (decía el joven peli-rosa mientras dejaba completamente confundido a su compañero)

.-Etto...Eso no! no pienses en hacerte daño por que si te matas yo te mato después!

.-No Hiro nunca...nunca haría eso y menos por alguien que jamas me ha dicho que me ama, mientras yo le he entregado todo (Shuichi se levantaba lentamente del suelo ayudado por Hiro) Hiro...

.-Si?

.-Podrías hacerme un favor?

.-claro dime

.-me gustaría que me acompañaras al departamento de...Yuki

.-O.o? Si...pero puedo saber para que?

.-Quiero sacar mis cosas y...salir de ahi (Shuichi decía esas palabras con mucha dificultad, en verdad le dolía dejarlo todo con Yuki)

.-Pero...estas seguro Shuichi? (pregunto confundido Hiro)

.-Claro que si...vamos antes de que llegue.

.-Ahora mismo!

.-Entre mas pronto mejor, además si lo veo seguro que...no tendré el valor para hacerlo (comentaba Shuichi limpiando sus lágrimas)

.-Deacuerdo vamos.

----Subieron al auto, Hiro condujo hastael Departamento de Yuki, este aun no había llegado. Hiro estaciona su coche en una calle y los dos desabrochan sus cinturones de seguridad----

.-Bien...aquí estamos (Hiro miro a Shuichi, quien solo miraba hacia el departamento) Mmm...te lo preguntare una vez mas Shuichi-san ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

.-Si (fue lo único que respondió Shuichi)

.-Bueno es que...de todos modos siempre ha sido así, creo que no hay ni un solo día en que no pelearan, y siempre regresaban por que ahora has tomado esa decisión?

.-No lo se Hiro, siempre he querido, he deseado con todas mis fuerzas que Yuki corresponda a mis sentimientos, pero se que...se que nunca sera así y en el fondo me duele aceptarlo pero no quiero sufrir mas

.-pero...sufrirás mas sin verlo no crees?

.-Si, eso es claro, sufriré por el como lo he hecho todo este tiempo desde que lo conocí; pero se que algún día lograre olvidarme de el. (Suichi por fin baja del auto y mira con mucha tristeza las llaves del departamento)

Continuara...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Reiko.- ok...va hasta aqui la dejamos...xD un poco cortito no? jejeje

Kai.- Vaya...por fin dejas esa tonteria

Yuna-dark.- Kai! demonios tú nunca cambias

Kai.- pero así me quieren no?

Reiko.- Vete de aquí anda

Yuna-dark.- Bueno cuentame que va pasar! dime Si?...ya me quede muy emocionada! Suichi tan lindo ese niño!...es hermoso...anda dime que pasara!

Reiko.- Yuna no lo se, ya veremos en el siguiente Cap vale?

Yuna-dark.- Hay que mala que eres! TT

Reiko.- Dejen Reviews vale?

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_**


	2. Track 2 ´El amor no existe en mi corazón

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por detenerse a leer este Fic. Espero que les agrade esta continuación vale? dejen reviews! T.T ...xD. Por cierto gracias chavas por las porras...de verdad me ayudaron mucho para seguirle, y no se quiza por aqui tenga algunas sorpresillas...xD (hay que mala que soy jejeje) Bueno ahora si...disfruten de la lectura D

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Una Ultima Oportunidad**

**Track 2 **"El amor no existe en mi corazón"

--Shuichi y Hiro estaban fuera del Departamento, de momento el peli-rosa se decidio a abrir la puerta--

.-Vamos Hiro ayudame. (Decia el chico de ojos violeta mientras caminaba a la habitación de Yuki)

.-Deacuerdo. (Respondió Hiro mirando a Shuichi)

--Mientras Hiro sacaba las ultimas cosas de Shuichi, este solo permanecia en la habitación mirando hacia la cama el lugar de Yuki--

.-Vamos Shuichi creo que Yuki ya no debe tardar en llegar. (Decía Hiro entrando a la habitación)

.-Si...ya voy. (Decía el chico con la voz entrecortada)

.-Bien...hee...te esperare abajo deacuerdo?...no tardes.

.-Si, gracias ahora voy. (Respondió el chico mientras Hiro salia directo al auto)

--Así Shuichi se quedo en la habitación, pasaron un par de minutos y se levanto para cerrar el closet de donde había sacado toda su ropa, salio de la habitación y fue directo a la sala de estudio donde Yuki muchas veces se encerraba para escribir o simplemente para permanecer un tiempo a solas. El joven miraba desde la puerta el escritorio de Yuki, como si de verdad lo estuviera viendo ahí sentado, escribiendo y sin prestarle atención como muchas veces lo hacia. Se acerco lentamente hasta estar a un lado del sillón tipo ejecutivo, con sus manos tomo uno de los bolígrafos y lo apretó con fuerza pegándolo a su pecho mientras que a la vez agachaba un poco la cabeza--

.-Yuki...(apenas y se podía escuchar el susurro de su voz en la habitación)

--Mientras Shuichi miraba la habitación y el departamento en si...por ultima vez, un joven de cabello dorado se acercaba lentamente en su auto, a lo lejos pudo mirar un auto estacionado frente al edificio, pudo notar que el auto pertenecía a un buen amigo de su pequeño baka, pensó que algo había sucedido y acelero un poco para llegar y estacionarse frente al auto de Hiro--

.-He?...Oh! no Yu...(decía el joven poniéndose algo nervioso y bajando del auto)

.-Hiro-san que haces por aquí?. (Pregunto Yuki extrañado mientras se acercaba a él)

.-La verdad?

.-Que?...si claro la verdad que haces aqui, que ha pasado? (pregunto de nuevo mas perturbado)

.-Vine para ayudar a Shu.

.-Ayu...dar?...como que ayudar? que tratas de decir

.-Shuichi quiere irse de tú lado para siempre Yuki y creo en definitiva que es lo mas correcto que puede hacer (decía Hiro con mucha paciencia)

.-Que!...pero que demonios estas diciendo que tonterías con esas (decía Yuki caminando hacia el edificio, pero Hiro lo detuvo del brazo) Que intentas hacer! (grito Yuki soltándose)

.-Trato de lograr que Shuichi por fin tome una buena decisión ante todo esto

.-Buena decisión?...que demonios sabes tú sobre sus decisiones! (grito de nuevo Yuki mirando con furia a Hiro)

.-Escuchame bien Yuki!...conozco muy bien a Shuichi y nunca lo había visto tan destrozado en su vida

.-Destrozado (dijo Yuki en voz baja) No comprendo

.-Que no comprendes?...No! no me digas...tú estúpido orgullo nunca te permitirá ver la realidad (mencionaba Hiro mirándolo directamente a los ojos)

.-...yo. (decía Yuki esquivando la mirada de Hiro)

.-Arriba hay un chico que te ama con toda el alma Yuki...pero tú no lo comprendes o...

.-O que! (grito Yuki)

.-o...simplemente es verdad lo que el dice...nunca...lo has amado (dijo soltando a Yuki, y esas ultimas palabras llegaron directo al joven Yuki quien solo se quedo ahí sin decir nada)

.-Escucha seguro que ya no tarda en bajar...Yuki no quiero que le hagas mas daño, Si lo amas de verdad...sube a detenerlo, si no lo amas por lo menos deja que intente alejarse de ti y buscar algo nuevo e intentar vivir de otra manera...lejos de ti. (decía Hiro mirando de nuevo a Yuki, este...solamente se alejo caminando directo a su auto, encendió el motor y acelero alejándose lo mas rápido que podía del lugar...por fin se había marchado, entregándole a Hiro la verdad...nunca lo había amado)

.-Maldición Yuki! aunque te lo dije ni siquiera fuiste capaz de subir y detenerlo (decía Hiro dando un golpe en la puerta del auto)

--Al mismo tiempo el joven peli-rosa cerraba la puerta del departamento, tomando el elevador--

.-Yuki...Yuki!. (repetia el joven mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas) No voy a permitir que esto intervenga ya no quiero llorar mas por ti...tengo que...tengo que ser fuerte y aferrarme a la idea de decirte Adios para siempre. (mientras tanto el elevador se detuvo y Shuichi limpio sus lágrimas respirando profundamente y hablando para si mismo probando que su voz no se cortara. Salio del elevador, corriendo a la salida del edificio y lentamente se acerco a su compañero y amigo

.-Bueno Hiro...vámonos, gracias por esperarme. (decía Shuichi llegando frente a Hiro)

.-He?...si, si vámonos (Decía Hiro todo nervioso)

.-Te sucede algo Hiro?

.-No, porque?. (pregunto él con el mismo nerviosismo)

.-Es que...te noto algo...nervioso en serio estas bien?

.-Claro Shu y él que debería hacer esa pregunta soy Yo...¿Tú...como te sientes?.

.-Eee...mejor sera que nos vayamos Hiro...quizá Yuki ya esta en camino. (decía Shuichi sin saber que Yuki ya había estado ahí, hablando con su mejor amigo y que este le había dicho la verdad, pero Yuki no hiso nada para detenerlo y simplemente lo estaba dejando ir)

.-Shu. (Hiro deseaba decirle a Shuichi lo que había pasado con Yuki mientras el estaba arriba, pero obviamente seria debastador para el joven saber, que su gran amor le había dejado ir como si no significara nada)

.-Si? que pasa Hiro...olvidamos algo? (Shuichi intentaba parecer fuerte para no dejarse caer, no intentaría dar un paso atrás por que sabia que si lo hacia, correría al lado de Yuki una vez mas)

.-No, creo que no Shu...vámonos antes de que llegue. (decía Hiro subiendo al auto, y  
Shuichi hiso lo mismo)

--Hiro conducía hasta su casa, pues mientras Shuichi encontraba algún lugar donde vivir, se quedaría en su casa--

.-Ya has pensado en como explicarle a los demás lo sucedido? (Pregunto Hiro)

.-No, aun no Hiro pero seguro se me ocurrirá algo, además ya deben tener algo en mente

.-Si, en eso tienes razón

--Mientras tanto Yuki manejaba a gran velocidad, de pronto se detuvo cerca de un parque, salio del auto azotando la puerta...se sentó en una pequeña banca saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió como de costumbre, Yuki fumaba como si nada de lo sucedido anteriormente le causara algún daño, ni mucho menos daba muestra de que le importara en lo mas mínimo--

.-Yo... (decía Yuki para el mismo) ...baka (después de decir esa palabra, cerro los ojos y se echo hacia atrás, con el rostro directo al cielo, de momento se levanto rápidamente y corrió a su auto, encendió el motor y acelero)

--Yuki condujo hasta llegar al Edificio, salio del auto y corrió sacando sus llaves, subió al elevador...y por fin llego a la puerta. Elijio la llave correcta, pero no intento abrir...solo se quedo mirando la puerta por un par de segundos, coloco su mano izquierda en la puerta después le dio la espalda y se dejo caer recargado en la misma, encogió las piernas colocando su cabeza entre estas. Él sabia que si abría la puerta jamas encontraría nada de lo que buscaba, un joven que corriera a el intentando abrazarlo y sin que el pudiera evitarlo, un joven que siempre se preocupaba por el, aquel chico de ojos violeta que siempre le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, pero al mismo tiempo...un Shuichi...su baka...un chico al que jamas fue capaz de mencionar esas palabras, al que nunca tubo la intención de lastimar pero lo habia hecho. El tiempo pasaba y Yuki seguia afuera de su departamento--

.-No debo sentirme así, te deje ir y eso es todo...todo termino. (Yuki se levanto busco de nuevo la llave y abrió la puerta. Al entrar se quedo mirando un poco el lugar, no había movimiento como anteriormente, cerro la puerta, dejo sus llaves en una pequeña mesa y no hiso nada mas, solo fue directo a ducharse)

--El reloj de pared ya marcaba las 8:57 pm Yuki había salido de ducharse, tenia solo una toalla al rededor de la cintura, las gotas de agua bajaban lentamente por su espalda y su cabello mojado escurría gotas frías en su pecho. Fue directo a su habitación abrió un cajón saco su ropa y miro el cajón donde debería estar el ropaje de Shuichi, lo abrió y este no estaba completamente vació, Yuki había encontrado un sobre y junto a el un bolígrafo que de inmediato identifico como suyo y que por cierto debería estar en su estudio. No se le dio la gana tomarlo, cerro el cajón rápidamente y de muy mala gana. Se seco un poco el cabello y después se visto. Después de unos minutos se dispuso a dormir un poco, tirándose a la cama y apagando la luz, miraba el techo de la habitación y al mismo tiempo pensaba en esas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza y que según Hiro, el autor de las mismas, era el propio Shuichi--

---Flash Back---  
""  
.-Arriba hay un chico que te ama con toda el alma Yuki...pero tú no lo comprendes o...

.-O que!

.-o...simplemente es verdad lo que él dice...nunca...lo has amado  
""  
---Fin Flash Back---

--Las palabras; "Nunca lo has amado" se repetían una y otra vez interminablemente en su cabeza, Yuki se movía en la cama retorciendose e intentando ya no escuchar mas, ya no pensar en nada--

.-Nunca? (Se pregunto a si mismo...cerrando los ojos por fin, y entregándose a un profundo sueño)

--9:55 am Estudio de Grabación--

.-Vale vamos vamos! que pasa con ustedes perezosos de 1°? (gritaba un enojado K apuntando con su magnum)

.-Vamos K, estamos aquí para apoyar a Shu, estas viendo la situación y solo piensas en regañar? (Pregunto Ryuichi con tono frívolo)

.-Mmj

.-No importa Ryuichi mi problema no debe retrasar al grupo (decía Shuichi firmemente)

.-De verdad estas bien Shu-chan? (Pregunto Suguru)

.-Claro Suguru, estoy bien (respondió Shuichi, intentando ser lo mas convincente posible para que los demás no se preocuparan por él)

--Mientras tanto en el departamento de Yuki, este aun no se levantaba, el sol comenzaba a infiltrarse por la ventana, los rayos solares tocaban el hermoso rostro del joven, logrando despertarlo lentamente, el joven se levanta y abre la ventana lastimado al mismo tiempo por la luz del sol--

.-Genial...un nuevo día (Menciono Yuki mientras salia al balcón mirando al cielo, cerro por un momento los ojos) Shuichi...(dijo en voz muy baja, al momento el mismo se sorprendio del por que había dicho su nombre y recordo el sobre que vio en el cajon de Shuichi, giro mirando hacia el departamento, queria ver que contenia ese sobre...pero quiza le asustaba el solo hecho de intentarlo. Así Yuki se arreglo como de costumbre, tomo las llaves de su auto y salio del departamento)

Continuara...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kiba.- Aqui va!...2° Track arriba!...xD

Kai.- Tú que haces aquí?

Reiko.- No seas majadero Kai, a Kiba le esta gustando la Historia verdad?

Kiba.- Si!...y vaya forma que tienes de poner tanto suspenso!...me matas niña

Kai.- Ajam ¬¬ exagerado

Yuna-dark.- Reiko! por que no lo continuas! rapido rapido Reiko please!

Reiko.- ¬¬ te emocionas mucho no crees Yuna?

Yuna-dark.- Es que...T.T como no hacerlo, mira nadamas como lo dejas...ese pobre Shuichi...y mi hermoso Yuki Buahhh!

Kiba.- Puedo mencionar que esperamos sus reviews ok?

Reiko.- Gracias Kiba, los esperamos! Ja ne!

Yuna-dark.- Reiko! ToT

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**


End file.
